Brogarrth Flamebane
"It's not enough to say you are elite. You must strive to be elite in everything you do. Any drunken barfly can boast about how many humans they decapitated that day. A truly elite warrior will have the heads dangling from a chain." ''-Brogarrth'' Brogarrth Flamebane is an orc of the Warsong Clan, currently living and working in the capital of Orgrimmar as an active duty soldier and blacksmith. Best known for his service under the banner of the Kor'kron Legion, he currently serves under the banner of the Warscar. At 29 years old he has served in the Northrend Campaign, The Molten Front, Pandaria, and has earned honorary membership in the Earthen Ring and the Thorium Brotherhood. His family includes his adoptive son Morg, and a newborn baby boy (WIP). Early Life Before the birth of his son, Brogarrth was (to the best of his acquired knowledge) the only known surviving descendant of the Flamebane bloodline, the rest of which having either been killed or gone into hiding in the years after the fall of Stormwind. Born mere days before the end of the Second War, Brogarrth's father Argrim was killed at the hands of the Alliance, while his mother Gurna died in childbirth. The newborn would be raised by Olmgren, a close friend of his father, who'd carry the child into an internment camp in the lower Alterac Mountains. By age 9, Brogarrth would become Targuth's apprentice, the old orc being a strict and demanding old man. One morning, as a punishment for disobedience, the elder smith would grab Brogarrth's head and pressed it into a forge of white hot coals. The resulting injury would leave a long blackened and charred scar across the right side of his face from the lower eyelid to the jawline. For reasons unknown to him or any of the shamans that attended to him, the scar was a permanent fixture, unable to be healed or removed to this day. Huddled along in the ships to Kalimdor, Brogarrth would spend most of his adolescence as a Smith Overseer's Assistant, before the end of the war. With nothing to his name but the clothes on his back and his knowledge of blacksmithing and fighting, he'd begin his trials. Military Service Brogarrth's first encounter with the Legion would be months after leaving the Valley of Trials. While returning to the Crossroads in the Barrens, he happened upon a group of Legionnaires gathered around the Inn. From there he'd meet then General Salrik Strongbow. Inquring into the workings of the Kor'kron, he'd join up with the Legion soon after. It was during this time that he would begin serving under the Legion's banner in Northrend, where he would continue to use his experience as a blacksmith to help supply the weapons and miscellaneous supplies needed for a variety of smaller campaigns and operations. Roughly two years into his service, he would be put under trial by the Warseer Dregg Goraxe, helping to thwart off a mercenary group attacking supply lines outside Orgrimmar. The successful defense would raise him to the rank of Honor Guard, where he'd buld a strong camraderie with his fellow guard and help to instill the values of loyalty and dedication. Over the next 3 years, the officer core of the Legion would shift and change rapidly, causing a rift among the Legion. Experienced warriors Brogarrth fought alongside began to dissappear from the ranks, including General Salrik and Warseer Dregg. One cold September evening, then Warlord Marrinn Ragetotem called Brogarrth to his side, and questioned him on his willingness to become Honor Guard Overseer. After a quick but concise synopsis, the Warlord would award him the position of Champion. Brogarrth would do his best to lead his beloved Honor Guard, but barely half a year later, he would be promoted to the position of General. This was, for a time, everything the Orc had asked for. With his mate at his side, a position of power, and a successful smithy under his control, things seemed to go well. This would continue until the eventual seperation, and later assasination of his mate Rennall. With the death of his mate and continuing troubles with personal demons, Brogarrth's leadership would fall into decay. The eventual loss of his surrogate father Olmgren would only compound this, and over the course of a year, Brogarrth would be reduced to the position of Honor Guard, his personality changing from hopeful naivety to sullen apathy. After seven years of service to the Kor'kron, and after numerous disagreements between himself and the then officer core of the Legion headed by Warlord Kamiane, things would reach a boiling point, and with his mind made up and plans for continued service lined up elsewhere, he would resign from the Legion in a barrage of screaming and accusations. After his departure from the Kor'kron Legion, Brogarrth served in a number of smaller, less powerful military groups, notably the failed Garrosh'kar Warguard. Currently he serves as a Grunt in the Warscar Reach, headed up by Commander Grashgar. While it's a far cry from his days of command, it's a humbling experience he has welcomed. Personal Life Family Life Brogarrth's first mate was an atypical relationship, the Orc having become very close friends and eventual partners with Rennall, a Judge employed by the Blood Guard of Silvermoon and by the Dark Sun Legion. There were many, MANY objections to the relationship, mainly by those who had seen it as unorthodox. Most of it was ignored, but for others, he'd offer this explanation "It was much more than friendship. There is a bond between all people that is strengthened by time and attention. To say we were little more than just having a romp or trying incite ire in anyone is to deny loyalty and dedication in the face of petty moral or racial presumptions. I'll not apologize for making him my partner. To know him was to understood what it meant to be admired and cared for." Rennall and Brog's relationship was strong one, lasting a year and leading to many memorable moments, including improved relations with the Dark Sun. During this time they would together adopt their son Morg, who is now under Brogarrth's care. Brogarrth, in a case of carelessness he's never forgiven himself for, committed adultery in a drunken haze during Brewfest, and being the honest man he was, admitted it to Rennall. The schism between them was unfathomable. Rennall refused to speak with him, and the two of them wouldn't talk for nearly a month, before a meeting in Silvermoon resulted in the ending of the seperation and their divorce. The emotional strain nearly killed Brog, and in the following weeks after embittered letters and feeble attempts at rekindling the relationship, Rennall was assassinated in Silvermoon by an unknown party. Everything Rennall had was left to Brog and Morg, though he would donate almost all of the gold and possesions to Morg's orphanage. Blacksmithing Career Brogarrth has been working as a Blacksmith since the age of nine. Originally doing little more than lugging metal bars the size of his head, he'd be schooled in the different metals found around the world and the way they react and work with each other. The sciences of furnaces, forging, metallurgy, mining, and metal tempering would be taught to him over the next few years, mastering them during his time in Northrend. Despite being one of the most celebrated smiths in Orgrimmar, he is always constantly experimenting, coming up with new designs, blueprints, and methods of metal casting and forging. While he isn't the owner, he is Head Overseer of the Burning Anvil in the Valley of Honor in Orgrimmar, and oversees the majority of the projects and orders. He employs a number of peons and assistants to work under him, even though there is a least one accident per day when working with the "less experienced" help. In the center of the smithy, bound to a table by a special cast iron chain, is Brogarrth's Smithing Tome, one of his prized possesions. Inside the tome is a labryinthine disorganized collection of sketches, blueprints, order sheets, measurements and other paraphenalia, printed on all manner of documents from officially stamped and complex siege part diagrams to simplistic designs for hand axes from his early days on faded crumpled papyrus. The tome is bound in black dragonleather with a steel spnie that can be latched to a table to prevent theft. Miscellaneous Facts *Brogarrth has a natural resistance (or is it liking?) to heat, brought about by years working among the fires of broiling furnaces. Not to say he's invincible to fire, but he found himself accustomed to places such as Blackrock or the Firelands much easier than others. *He has real weakness for powerful alcohol, notably dwarven brews. Sulfuron Slammer in particular is his drink of choice, and he keeps it in a dark stone flask. It's a very hot liqour, and the flask is normally very warm to the touch. Category:Orc Category:Warrior Category:Kor'Kron Legion Category:Blacksmith